


Searching for Warmth

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Firewood, Snow, audition, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Lissa is assigned the task of going out to get firewood, a task that is proving to be very difficult.While searching, she has time to think...a lot.An audition.
Kudos: 1





	Searching for Warmth

Lissa was walking through the snow on a cold winter day, trying to get back to camp as quickly as possible. Some snow managed to enter her boots, and her socks were soaking wet.

_‘Ugh, I hate snow and cold and everything about winter! Okay, MAYBE the view is pretty… **sometimes** , but it’s cold and-’ _That thought was cut off by a bunch of snow falling on her head from a big, stupid rock wall.

‘ _Stupid winter_ ,’ she thought, puffing out her cheeks.

Lissa was _shivering_. She couldn’t wait to get back to camp.

She went out to get some wood- just for in case their already dried wood runs out- but she couldn’t find the dumb wood! All she could find was rocks, and more rocks! What was the point of going out again? Lissa was not a proper… soldier, or anything! She wasn’t the right person to go out looking for firewood! She was a princess, for goodness sake!

Well, she wasn’t a proper princess EITHER but _STILL_!

Admittedly, she felt like a dead weight. Everyone in the army had a role- even Tharja! (What her role was, Lissa was unsure. Maybe it was to keep Robin on his toes…) Everyone except, well, her!

Sure, she was a decent cleric, but there were other, better clerics in their army. She knew she could easily be replaced.

Lissa kicked at a snow-covered pebble, clenching her teeth. She just wished she could find at least a _few_ dumb branches!

She kept kicking the pebble forward as she walked. Why couldn’t she be a proper, calm princess- like Emmeryn was?

The thought of her late elder sister brought tears to Lissa’s eyes. Emm didn’t deserve to die! She was nothing but peaceful- always kind, always merciful, always fair.

Emm was fair, but death certainly wasn’t. Then again, neither was life.

Lissa frequently wondered if she had the same parents as her siblings. No brand showed up _anywhere_ on her body. That fact always made her feel really insecure, because she often thought she didn’t deserve her title. She could hear the whispers of the other nobles, all of them wondering why her brand wasn’t visible. Lissa wished she knew. She really _really really_ did.

Lost in thought, she kicked the pebble again, then felt her foot slam into an unknown object, leading her to promptly fall. Luckily, she didn’t hit her face too hard. Lissa laid there on the ground for a few moments. Then, she groaned. Of _course_ this would happen to her.

‘ _I’m such a clutz_ ,’ she thought, tears pricking her eyes.

She blinked her tears away, and pushed herself to a crouching position. Slowly, she stood up.

Lissa stared at her gloved hands. There was so much snow on them! It was seeping through the fabric, making her already cold hands even colder. She _hated_ the cold. Why couldn’t it always be spring and summer? It would always be warm, and flowers would always grow.

Lissa longed for a fluffy blanket and a warm cup of tea. She wished she was sitting next to Maribelle, in front of the warm fire, talking about… fun stuff! Honestly, it didn’t matter to her what they would be talking about, as long as she was _warm_.

Alas, life wasn’t fair. Lissa was sadly still out in the cold, covered in snow, and freezing more and more with each passing second. She heard a rational voice in her head- probably Maribelle’s- saying that she should stop getting distracted by her thoughts, and find a way back to camp before she froze to death. Lissa agreed with the voice.

And so, Lissa resumed walking. It wasn’t long before she realized that she didn’t recognize her surroundings.

_Darn it!_ This was _not_ her day.

Lissa walked until the path split.

_Left or right, left or right…?_

Taking a wild guess, Lissa picked the left path. The worst thing that could happen would be getting attacked by Risen.

Her eyes widened. _Risen_. She should get out of this area as quickly as she could!

Lissa quickened her pace, gradually increasing her speed until she began to sprint. She kept running, until she stumbled upon a small clearing. There were trees and branches all around. She grinned. It looked like she finally got some luck.

She bent down to collect all the branches in sight, then resumed searching for a way back to camp.

Lissa spotted a familiar, cleared path after a few minutes. Lucky again- she accidentally found the path she came from!

Happily, she made her way back to camp, arms full of branches.

Maybe this would turn out to be a good day after all- as soon as she got her blankets and warmth.


End file.
